Karpy the magikarp
by DeathBySpook
Summary: A heart warming story about a Magikarp finding his place in the world and overcoming all of his enemies and obstacles.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one, route 218**

((Just a small note: before we begin, I would like to mention that the character Alfred is in fact the name of the pokemon trainer in the game I am basing this off of. Please do not get angry at me for using my own name))

It started in the Sinnoh region. Alfred was very excited, he had just got his first pokemon and was already on his pokemon journey. His Piplup, Oxygen, was warming up to their new trainer and was quite happy to help him. Past Jubilife City was route 218, mainly consisting of docks and water, a no badge trainer like Alfred couldn't get past the water so the route wasn't of any use to him. Along the way there a fisherman stopped him. "Hey kid, do you like old rods?"

"Um... yes?"

"Good answer! Here you go!"

The fishermen gave Alfred an old rod and explained how to use it. He shrugged this off and walked towards the route. He exited the connector and looked around. The sunset reflected on the water, the sound of the waves were calming. Maybe the old rod could be useful. Alfred walked to the end of the doc and sat down. He pulled out the old rod and cast the line. He waited.

Nothing.

Nothing.

!

He reeled in a pokemon!

The battle started as he looked at his enemy, a new pokemon called Magikarp.

The pokemon used splash... it strangely did nothing. Oxygen used pound. The Magikarp was weakened, time to use a pokeball.

It shook once

Then twice

Then a third time

Alfred caught the magikarp!

He read the pokedex entry and thought about what to name it. Alfred really wanted to name the Magikarp Hydrogen but he decided on a different name.

Karpy.

And on that day, Karpy's adventure began.


	2. Chapter 2

**During our journey; the young trainer, alfred, had caught himself a magikarp and was on his was to buy more pokeballs. He battled a trainer named Logan along the way and made his way back to Jubilife City, where our story continues.**

Alfred was studying in the trainer school. after all, if he wanted to be the very best he needed to know all he needed to know about Pokémon. He left the school after a bit and ran into a man.

"Oh, oh, oh? You call yourself a Pokémon Trainer? And yet you have no Pokétch?"

Al looked at the man, a bit offended. Before he could say anything the man continued.

"That is, Pokémon watch, or Pokétch for short! Oh my, you are a rare case indeed! You see, I invented, and now manufacture, Pokétches. Not only that, I'm now conducting the Pokétch promotional campaign! All you have to do is find three clowns in Jublife City. If you can find them... I will gift you with a Pokétch!"

Al looked around, how could he find three clowns in such a big city?! The Pokétch sounded great but why couldn't he buy it? Al just sighed and set off to find the clowns.

Meanwhile, in the bag, the Pokémon were communicating and talking. Oxygen the Piplup was being a bit rude to Karpy.

"Why do you have such a funny name? It isn't even science related, it's just stupid. I mean, Karpy the Magikarp? How many ten year-olds named their magikarp that before Freddy?"

"Maybe he just liked the name?"

"Well you better change it."

Alfred soon found the first clown infront of the Jubilife TV building. He quickly ran over to collect his first coupon.

"Hi! I'm a Pokétch campaign clown! Let's roll out my question!"

Alfred looked at the clown, nervous. "Alright..."

"Can a Pokémon hold an item?"

Alfred smiled, he thought the question would be hard. "Yes!"

"Ding-ding! You're absolutely correct! A Pokémon may hold a single item. Some items become effective as soon as they are held by a Pokémon. Berries are eaten by Pokémon as necessary during battle. Here you go! Your Pokétch coupon!" The clown gave Alfred a coupon, and Al quickly put it in his key items pocket. "Thank you!" He smiled. He ran off to find the other two clowns.

Alfred continued searching around the large city, he eventually sat down to take a rest. "Maybe I need some help..." he pulled out the two pokéballs and looked at them. "Maybe you guys could help..." he released the two Pokémon.

"Piplup!"

"Karp!"

Alfred smiled at them. "Hey guys... I need some help... Can you two find two clowns in the city?" Before Alfred could say another word, the magikarp flopped off. "H-hey! Wait a minute!" Alfred picked up the Piplup and ran after the fish Pokémon. The run stopped when they reached a clown by the Pokémart. "Oxygen, return." As oxygen returned to his pokéball, Alfred walked over to the clown. Ready to answer the question.

"Hi! I'm a Pokétch campaign clown! Let's roll out my question! Does a Pokémon grow by defeating others and gaining ?"

Alfred smiled, "yes. Karpy, return." The Fish Pokémon returned to his pokéball.

"Ding-ding! You're absolutely correct! Pokémon grow stronger by defeating other Pokémon in battle. Some Pokémon even grow into an entirely different form in the process known as evolution. Here you go! Your Pokétch Coupon!" Alfred received the coupon, he placed it in the bag with his other one. "Thank you !" Alfred ran off to find the next clown.

It took no time at all for Alfred to find the last clown at the Pokétch company. He ran up and asked his question. After getting it correct, he rushed over to the Pokétch company owner to collect his prize. "Ok, let me count your coupons! I'll use the Pokétch here... one, two, three! Bravo! I say, bravo! In return for these coupons, I present you this Pokémon watch, or Pokétch for short!"

Alfred looked at his blue Pokétch happily.

"You can add apps to your Pokétch to make it even more versatile! Try it out!"

As the man walked away, alfred went off to catch more Pokémon andhopefully befriend them. Karpy couldn't wait for his next adventure. though this one may have been small, he felt proud for helping his trainer out.


End file.
